Arte
Arte is Franco-German arts television network owned by ARD, ZDF, ORF and France TV. The channel broadcasts culture and the arts History In 1985, Georges Fillioud, French Minister of Transport, charged Pierre Desgraupes with creating programs for one or more of the five channels of the high power satellite TDF 1 launched in 1988. On 27 February 1986, La Société d'édition de programmes de télévision was created by Bernard Faivre d'Arcier, cultural adviser to the Prime Minister Laurent Fabius and began to develop a stock of programmes. It was chaired by historian George Duby. In March 1989, the full name of La Sept changed, becoming La Société européenne de programmes de télévision (European Television Programme Corporation). In April 1989, the Conseil supérieur de l'audiovisuel granted permission to broadcast on one of TDF 1's channels, and it began transmission on 14 May 1989. The station broadcast three hours and 30 minutes of programmes per day, each programme broadcast twice. In June, an agreement was reached to broadcast La Sept's programmes on cable television, and on 3 February 1990, FR3 gave the La Sept a window on their terrestrial broadcast channel every Saturday from 15:00 to midnight. On 30 May 1992, La Sept lost its role of broadcaster to Arte, a Franco-German EEIG group created on 2 October 1990. On 27 September 1993 it changed its name to Sept-ARTE, and became ARTE France on 1 August 2000. Arte began transmission in 1992, filling frequencies left unused by the demise of La Cinq, the first French commercial television network (created in 1986). The opening night on 30 May 1992 was broadcast live from the Strasbourg Opera House. Arte started out as an evening-only service. In the daytime, the frequencies were shared with other channels. A public channel called Télé emploi occupied the French frequencies for about a month during 1994, before the start of La Cinquième (now France 5) in December that year. For German viewers, Arte was assigned a frequency on the Astra 1D satellite in late 1994, and it was eventually shared with Nickelodeon Germany, later replaced by the new public children's channel Kinderkanal. In 1996, it started offering an afternoon schedule with reruns for viewers on digital satellite and digital cable. A "proper" afternoon schedule with programmes between 2 p.m. and 7 p.m. was introduced on 6 January 2001. The channel eventually got its own analogue frequency on the Astra satellites. Since 2005 Arte broadcasts 24/7. In 2007 the catch-up service Arte+7 is launched, offering internet users free access to a broad range of programs within seven days of their original transmission. Logos La Sept (1986-1987).png|Pre-launch logo (27th February 1986 to 8th May 1987) La Sept (1987-1992).png|First logo (8th May 1987 to 30th May 1992) Arte (1992-1995).png|Second logo (30th May 1992 to 2nd January 1995) ARTE (1995-.n.v.).png|Third logo (2nd January 1995 to present) Arte (2004-2010).png|Fourth logo (3rd January 2004 to 28th February 2011) Arte HD (2008-2009).png|First HD logo (30th October 2008 to 2009) Arte HD (2009-.n.v.).png|Second HD logo (September 2009 to present) External links * French website * German website Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Television channels in France Category:ARD Category:ZDF Category:France TV Category:Launched in 1986 Category:Germany Category:France Category:ORF Category:Documentary television channels